Ultraman Ide
by YFIQ
Summary: In the distant future, Planet Solo have been terrorized by kaijus and aliens and things seems hopeless. But one day, a mysterious silver titan merges with a high school student named Cosmo Yuki to save humanity from destruction. Will their powers be able to help restore order before it's too late?


One night, a meteor fell and the impact shakes the nearby city, causing couple of buildings to topple over. The colonists of planet Solo begins to panic as they believe another kaiju have emerged.

Next morning, the army were send to investigate site of the explosion and that's when they realize that something about the meteor isn't right, in fact...it's missing!

"What's going on here?" one of the investigators asked.

Dr. Yuki, a renowned research investigator of a government funded organization known as the _Federal Action Garrison_, tasked to research a strange occurrence in hopes of finding a way to effectively combat a kaiju. As a result of the investigations done by the research organization, advances have been made to at the very least predict when some of the kaiju attacks might occur.

The problem is that not only the military harbors a deep resentment toward the organization despite being affiliated with them, the organization also have no way of knowing where the attack will occur. As a result, the city would be destroyed by the time the military arrives and the situation would continue to grow hopeless until one day when a strange occurrence occurs that would allow them to be able to combat the kaiju.

However, unbeknownst to the military and the garrison, what they believed to be a meteorite is in fact alive as it begins to make its way toward another crater where a somewhat identical meteorite fragment is waiting.

Meanwhile, in the city of Kallas, a high school student was busy working on his _Game Boy_ his teacher then yell, "Cosmo, care to explain to the class on why you think taking apart your hand held video game and putting it back together is more important than the history lesson I'm teaching?"

The teen with a giant afro looks up and said, "That's because it's the same shit as usual, that's something they teach you in grade school and you're expecting us to learn something from this? Cut the crap already, can't believe there's a teacher's union when they couldn't do their job right!"

The teacher then walks up to Cosmo and punches him int he face, knocking him off the chair. The afro teen then gets up and grins as he raise his fists and said, "Is this how they get students to pay attention these days? Don't mind if I answer!" as he punches the teacher, leading to a fistfight as the classmates begins to cheer them on.

Later that day, Cosmo and the teacher were reported to the principal's office.

"I have no idea why you two have been feuding, it have been that way since the beginning of the semester, if this keeps up..."

The principal turns to the teacher, "Mr. Myers, I know you're taking this job because we were the only one willing to give you another chance after that incident at the university as you were a model student of ours. I have no idea why you fall apart after just few years as you normally thrive under pressure, but it doesn't change the fact that if this continues, we will have to let you go."

Then he turns toward Cosmo.

"You on the other hand, I have no idea what have gotten into you, in fact, ever since you made your way into this school, there was nothing but trouble!"

"I don't care that you're the son of a world renowned researcher and the fact that you also happens to be a prodigy which enables you to skip grades, but the fact remains is that your behavior is unacceptable and if this continues, no matter how many strings your father pulls, I will see to that you will be expelled from this school!"

Cosmo rolls his eyes and said, "Fine, I don't care, it's the same shit as always."

"Excuse me?"

The teenager gets up and walks away with answering.

"Hey, Cosmo, come back here!"

Shortly after leaving the principal's office, Cosmo heads toward the exit when someone walks up right next to him and said, "Cosmo, I heard you were at the principal's office just now, what happened?"

"It's simple, the teacher whined and we had a fight, the usual."

"Really? He never learns does he? Thinking he has something interesting to say and gets angry if someone ignores him!"

"That's right Kasha, it makes you wonder why they even bother, do they think teaching something you'd learn in grade school would do anything? Screw this, if they want to expel me, that's fine and nothing the old man says will change that!"

"That's the spirit, don't let them keep you down!" said Kasha when the bell started to ring.

"Oh crap, my class is coming up, see you later."

Cosmo then waves and said, "See you around."

As the teen strolls down the hallway, a bunch of thugs suddenly appears in front of him and one of them said, "Yo Cosmo, hard you got into a fight with a teacher again."

"Yeah so?"

"You sure talk big for someone who does nothing but run and hide whenever something big shows up!"

"Come to think of it, whenever a kaiju appears, you would suddenly disappear!"

"Yeah, the best part...I mean the worst part is what happens afterwards, it was awesome!"

"No it's not, half of the city got trashed because of this."

Then the thugs begins to argue amongst themselves and Cosmo was able to slip away just when they begin to start fighting. However, just when the day couldn't get any worse, the entire view of the hallway became distorted.

"What the hell?"

Everyone in the building finds themselves in a hallway that seems to be suspended in midair and soon, many of them begin to panic and tries to run, only to find themselves running up the stairs that leads to the sky...

What's going on here?

Amidst the confusion, Cosmo was knocked off the air suspended hall and would land into a dumpster.

As soon as it happens, the hall was warped and everyone found themselves floating midair.

"HELP!"

"LET ME DOWN!"

"I'm going to throw up..."

"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T!"

"Blearg..."

"SICK!"

After climbing out of the dumpster, the teen could see a giant coral right outside of the city as several tanks and fighter jets begins to make their way toward the mysterious creature.

"So that's what have been causing all this problem."

Just as the military begins their assault on the kaiju, an antenna suddenly rise out of one of the openings of the coral and it fires a strange white beam, causing the tanks to vanish. Then another white beam was fired and the planes disappears as well until the coral proceeds to fire another, this time...the tanks reappears in the sky where they all fell, destroying them upon impact.

Knowing the military has no chance of defeating the kaiju, Cosmo climbs out of the dumpster and runs to the abandoned gas station only to find a small group of people sitting in circles puffing away.

"Hey man."

"Want a puff of the magic dragon?"

Cosmo shakes his head and said, "Not right now, I need to go!"

"Okay man, peace out!" said one of the druggies.

"Yeah." the teenager replies as he heads out of the gas station in hope of finding an empty place before it's too late as the military struggles to hold their own when the kaiju fires yet another beam that results in the planes to reappear on the ground shortly before they explodes.

Fortunately, Cosmo finally finds an opening when he discovers an empty alleyway and heads there, look around to make sure no one's watching before pulling out a strange device with a crystal tip that happens to have a symbol imprinted on it. The teenager then holds the device up and actives it, creating a giant flash of light in which a fifty meter tall titan appears and lands right in front of the kaiju as he prepares for an attack.

The onlookers became stunned as the titan who appears out of nowhere have once again came to fight the monster, finally hitting them that this isn't a one time thing. It also means that the silver titan in a red outfit with eyes that resembles a protective goggle will be here to stay, worrying the city's populace due to the result of a previous battle.

"Everybody, we must run away from these two while we can!"

"Why? I think this guy is trying to protect us."

"Don't you get it? Do you know what happens when two giants fights anywhere near the city?"

After keeping their distance away from the two beings, the people begins to cheer on the titan.

"Come on Ultraman, you can do this!"

The latest Ultraman leaps toward the kaiju, only for the creature to fire the beam at the titan, sending him flying backwards into one of the nearby buildings. Undaunted, Ultraman gets up and slowly moves towards the massive coral when it fires the beam again, causing the ground to collapse and soon, the silver titan finds himself trapped underground.

Ultraman then fires a blast at the ceiling, creating an opening that allows him to fly out to face the kaiju once again.

The audience begins to grow weary knowing that their new hero hasn't been able to lay a scratch on the latest kaiju as the color timer on his chest begins to blink. Knowing that his time is running out, the titan has to finish the battle quick or he may never rise again!

Seeing that the antenna sticking from the kaiju is what have been causing the problem, he needs to find a way to take it out, but how?

As luck would have it, a barrage of missiles struck the kaiju and the two would be enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Turns out the garrison have been notified of the kaiju attack on the city of Kallas.

"Of all the cities it could have attacked, it has to be where my son is right now, we better not be too late." said Dr. Yuki.

"With all the funding given to the garrison, I doubt this would be one of your worries as I'm sure you guys will be able to handle things just fine." said the military officer.

Angered by this, the head researcher grabs the officer by the collar and said, "Listen, you may have been a son of a military general back on Earth but think about it, if something happens to your family, would have the same attitude you're displaying right now?"

The officer grabs Dr. Yuki's wrist and said, "Do you know what you're doing? I could have you arrested and your service terminated from the military for assaulting a superior officer!"

"I don't care, my son is in that city every since we had to relocate because that's where research facility is!"

As their ship heads toward the outskirt of the city, the kaiju began firing toward them, damaging the aircraft and were in danger of crashing. Dr. Yuki then grabs the control and tries to stabilize the control, only to lose grip in the process. Then the officer got up and tries to do the same when the aircraft came to a sudden stop...only to realize they're still alive!

The researcher looks at the windshield of the ship and saw a face of the mysterious silver titan.

"Ide!"

Ultraman then puts the ship down before tossing away the antenna he had pulled out of the kaiju when it was distracted by the attack just a moment ago. Knowing that it's finished, the kaiju attempts to flee by floating into the sky when the titan gathers the energy in his body and fires it from his right wrist after crossing arm with his left wrist.

The blast destroys the creature and soon, the pieces begins to rain down into the city, damaging several buildings. However, being that the damage is minor and the creature have been defeated, the trouble has ended for the time being.

Knowing this, the titan whom Dr. Yuki referred to as "Ide" flies off into the sky where he disappears into the star.

The officer who saw what happened then asked, "That giant...you called him Ide, can you explain to us what you know about this..."

The researcher sigh and said, "Truth to be told, I'm not completely sure but all I know is that the whole thing began last month when we were excavating the ancient shrine that may have been build by the lost inhabitants of this planet."

"Once I know for certain my son is okay, I will explain what happened that day..."

* * *

><p>"So another ultra being have appeared on this planet?"<p>

"Yes, not only that, he has destroyed Bullton, the creature we had unleashed to that planet!"

The shadowy figure chuckles and said, "Interesting, I wonder if he's like the others...we'll have to test him for the time being, got another creature ready?"

The plump blue alien with purple lips said, "But couldn't we start attacking them now? I have a plan for human bombs ready and if we could just snatch up a couple..."

"Not yet, I want to see what this ultra is capable of!" the leader barked.

"Alright, alright, what monster should we send?"

The leader then grins.


End file.
